The invention relates to a mixer, in particular a pig iron mixer, having a mixing chamber fixed on a base or mounted on a vehicle.
It has been known to design large-space pig iron mixers stationarily, i.e. fixed on a base, in order to avoid a tiltable mounting and a tilting drive which, with metallurgical large-space vessels, are considerably complex. With a known stationary pig iron mixer, the pig iron is removable out of the mixer by means of a pressure gas, the pig iron being pressed into a pouring channel immovably mounted on the pig iron mixer by means of pressure gas introduced into the mixer chamber. The gas pressure to be produced within the mixing chamber during removal of the pig iron has to be taken into consideration when dimensioning the walls of the pig iron mixer. Besides, care has to be taken assure the gas tightness of the jacket with a pig iron mixer of this kind, in particular at its charging hole. Difficulties also result from the elastic gas cushion present within the mixer chamber when exactly dosing the amount of pig iron to be removed from the mixer.